One Call Changed Everything
by EreriSquad
Summary: After being disowned by her parents. Maki has been kicked out of her home and no longer the heir to the hospital, Nico takes Maki under her wing to live with her and her family. But Maki's parents aren't finished yet! Can Maki be protected by her friends and what about these new feelings between Nico and Maki? NicoMaki, Rated T for slight abuse and slight sexual moments
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is for my LoveLive fans or whoever has heard of this anime! I love that anime so much and I thought I would do my first story on it! Enjoy it!**_

Nishikino Maki was from a rich family, who run their own hospital. She live in a huge mansion in the heart of Akihabara which was right in the center of Tokyo. She was now a 2nd year student and a School Idol for Otonokizaka High School, she even had a few friends from her Idol group which they called Muse. They had recently won the LoveLive competition and they even saved the school, they even travelled to America to the Big Apple to put on a performance and therefor become famous when they returned back to Japan. That's when they performed in Akihabara for all the School Idols all over Japan. But it didn't end there...Maki just doesn't know what to do with her dream, she wants to be a piano player and she always had been since she was little. Her father has declined it, as well as her mother. At first, Maki didn't think it was a bad idea to become a doctor, but until she became an Idol...she had second thoughts.

The red-head student sighed as she rose up from her bed and wiped her eyes. She checked her alarm clock and saw it was 6am in the morning. She knew that her parent's will be at work and she needs to go to school, but she knew it won't be the same. The 3rd years graduated and Muse lost 3 members of their group. Ayase Eli, Tojo Nozomi and Yazawa Nico. Maki rose from her bed and went into her bath to wake herself up. She splashed water onto her face and looked into her mirror. "Just...why can't my parents be happy?"

She left her bathroom after drying her face with a towel, she walked over to her closet and pulled her new clean uniform. It was a start of the new term. Maki put on the plain white shirt, along with the brown vest sweater, the blue and red skirt, the black socks and shoes. She put on the dark blue blazer and tied up her brand new red tie. Maki walked over to her dressing table started to brush her hair.

_Bzzzzzzzzzzt_

"E-Eh?!" She jumped in surprise. Maki put her brush down and walked over to her smart phone. "Must be a text..."

Maki opened up her phone and frowned at her wallpaper. It was a selfie picture of her and Nico on the 3rd year's last ever day. Nico was doing her 'Nico-Nico-Nii' pose with a big smile while Maki was red from embarrassment as she was squished into Nico's face. She hates to admit it but she is missing the raven haired midget. Maki shook her head as she opened her text. It was from her friend, Rin.

_Nya! =^w^= Ohayo Maki-chan! Kayo-chin and I will be at yours soon! So we can walk to school together! See you soon! Nya~~~_

Maki giggled slightly as she played with some of her hair. Rin and Hanayo have been her closest friend's ever since her first year and they have been walking to and from school ever since. Maki quickly sent a reply back as she made her bed and grabbed her back to go downstairs. Since Maki was not a good cook...When I say cook? I mean like burnt cooked. She saw that the maids and butlers had made her some cut up fruit along with a glass of juice. She sat at the table in the kitchen and quickly ate as her friend's will be here soon.

Shortly after eating. The main gate bell chimed meaning that it was time to leave, Maki quickly put her shoes on after bowing to maids to thank them for her breakfast. She opened the front door and walked towards the gate to see Rin and Hanayo. "Maki-chan! Nya!"

Maki punched in the code to open the gate to let herself out, only to be pounce on by Rin. This made Maki flush up from embarrassment. "R-Rin-chan! L-let me go!"

Hanayo smiled cutely as she was munching on a white rice ball. "Rin-chan, let go of Maki-chan"

The orange haired girl pouted as she slowly let go of Maki. "Awww but I missed Maki-chan, Nya~"

"You saw me yesterday!" Maki said, still blushing from embarrassment.

This made the two girls giggle. They soon started to make their way to school and started talking along the way, Maki was silent on the whole walk as she was worrying. She is planning to tell her parents that she wants to be a musician tonight and she prays that they will accept her offer, only Rin and Hanayo know about this and they plan to keep it quiet from the rest of Muse, well...just Honoka, Umi and Kotori. They knew that the new 3rd years will be bust showing the new first years around the school for most of the morning. The three girls walked into the building and went to find the classroom.

"So, Maki-chan?" Hanayo spoke up, after finishing her rice ball. "Has your father changed his mind?"

Maki sighed as she looked at her friend. "No, but tonight...I'm gonna try to change his mind, I know I'm the heir to take over the hospital but it's not what I want!"

They soon found the classroom and they a little early. Every so often, students would come into the room for autographs or photos of the three much to Maki's dismay. She wrote a few autographs for the students and took a few pictures before class started.

_Bzzzzzzzzt_

Maki pulled out her phone and saw it was a text from Nico. She gasped a little, Nico hasn't texted her since the show they put on. She opened the message:

_Nico-Nico-Nii~ Ohayo Maki-chan! How're doing? Hope you haven't bore the new students to death yet! Haha! But anyway, I was wondering if you would wanna hangout after school? It's okay if you don't want to, text me back soon red head! Nico-Nico-Nii~_

The red head smiled slightly. "I guess meeting up wouldn't hurt"

Rin blinked over. The cat like student quickly pulled out Maki's phone from her hand and this made Maki cry out. Hanayo leaned over Rin's shoulder and read the message. "Nico wants hangout? Since when did she wanna out with Maki-chan?"

Maki groaned as she took her phone from Rin's grasp. She flushed up again and puffed out her cheeks. "M-Maybe she needs a st-study partner?"

The brunette blinked her light purple eyes at Maki. "But...Nico didn't apply for college"

Maki quickly slapped her forehead, Nico wants to be a super idol and so she didn't apply for any college's. Maki quickly texted Nico back as the teacher had walked into the classroom:

_Hai, of course Nico. Haven't seen you in a while. See you later_

/

Fianlly, lunch time had come. All 6 Muse members were hanging out on the roof where they use to practise, and they will sure miss those days. All of the girls were eating their lunches while Maki was sat to one side, watching the view while not touching her lunch. The light breeze blowing her hair slightly as she sighed. "Maki-chan?"

Maki jumped in surprise. She turned around and saw Kotori taking a seat next to her. "Koroti! Don't scare me like that!" blushing while twirling her hair.

Kotori just giggled at Maki. Her amber eyes looked into Maki's "I hear that Nico-chan messaged you?"

This made the red haired girl glare over at Rin and Hanayo. The two best friend's just giggle shyly as they hid up behind Honoka and Umi. "We're sorry Maki-chan!" They both cried out. Honoka just laughed as she patted Hanayo's head while Umi was trying to pull Rin off her waist with slightly difficulty.

Maki groaned as she rubbed her temple. "Yes, she messaged me saying she wants to hangout. Haven't seen her since she left..."

"What about Nozomi-chan and Eli-chan?" Honoka pointed out, munching on her bread. "Have you heard from them?"

To tell the truth. Eli and Nozomi are in Russia to see Eli's home country before they go to college at the end of the month. Every Muse member knew of that but with Maki? She likes to keep quiet of any text message she gets from everyone. She shook her head "No, they are still in Russia remember?"

"RIN! GET OFF ME NOW!"

Everyone turned to see that Rin was still hanging onto Umi's waist tightly. Rin kept rubbing her face agaisnt Umi's for comfort. "But Maki-chan will hurt me, nya~"

"Rin, I'm not gonna kill you" Maki said, rolling her eyes. "Let her go"

Rin finally let go of Umi with a smile. Then the bell rang meaning the end of lunch and everyone left the rooftop to go to their final lessons of the day.

/

Maki quickly left the classroom as she bid farewell to Rin and Hanayo quickly. She knew that Nico would be there soon! She quickly pushed her legs to main doors out the front. She was the first student out of the building "Wait...Why am I excited to see Nico?" she muttered to herself.

"Maki-chan?"

Maki gasped a little. She turned around and there stood Nico. The raven haired girl was in a pretty blue and pink checker like skirt, a beautiful white blouse with a lose black bow on the front, a pink heart shaped bag, white thrill socks and black shoes. Her hair was still tied up in those red ribbons but her hair was a lot longer than before. "N-Nico-chan? What's with the outfit?"

"Don't ask" She said, grumbling. "It was my mother's idea"

"Your mother's?" Maki repeated. "Why?"

Nico flushed up a little as both girls started to leave the school building. "I told her that I was seeing Maki-chan. She got excited, claiming it was a _date_ and done me up like a freaking doll!"

Maki blushed up as she felt like steam would leave her ears. But Nico did look really pretty in the outfit. "Be that as it m-may" Maki stuttered while playing with her hair. "She made you look good"

"Of course she did" Nico grinned, pulling off her Nico-Nico-Nii pose. "She is my mama!"

The two girls made their way into Akihabara to do some store browsing before Maki had to get home before dark. Nico spent like most of her Yen on Muse items from the idol store which most of the stuff had Nico all over them. They both enjoyed each other's company as they walked around, talked, teased each other and having a great time. Nico smiled as she went and got them both an ice cream cone from one of the desert stores. "Thank's for seeing Nico, Maki-chan" Nico said, smiling.

Maki flushed up a little, while licking her ice cream. "Don't mention it...ever"

Nico rolled her ruby eyes as a response. Soon, they both noticed it was starting to get a bit dark. Nico offered to walk Maki back to her home, the red head had never seen Nico so different before. She use to be sarcastic, an annoyance and stubborn but now she is more friendly which was very different. They soon made it to the Nishakino mansion but Maki was a little frightened to open the gate to face the wrath of her parents.

"Nico-chan?" She said.

"Hmm?"

"...What made you wanna become a super idol?"

Nico blinked then she smirked. She done her signature 'Nico-Nico-Nii' before answering. "Nico wants to make her fans smile! Nico wants to have fun on stage!"

"But tell me this...Did your mother approve of your dream?"

"Maki-chan?"

Tears pricked Maki's purple eyes as she turned at Nico. Nico was aware of the fact that Maki's parents run their own hospital and Maki is the heir to take over it one day, but why does she look so sad? "Maki? Tell Nico-Nii"

She sighed as she wiped her eyes and started to explain. "After the show we put in Akiba, father decided that this idolrole went on too far. As much as my mama loved me but she couldn't disagree with papa. He took away the piano, my music books and everything that was music related. He had forced me to study about medical health and on how to be a doctor! I've decided that I don't want that! I want to be a musician!"

Nico felt bad for her friend. She frowned. "Then tell him...I know you are the heir Maki-chan, but this is your dream on what you want to be! You have to make it happen and I'm sure he will understand"

Maki punched in the code to open the gate. She bid good bye to Nico and went into her mansion. It was still dark in the room, she was about to sent a text to Rin and Hanayo to apologise for leaving them behind. She jumped in fright as the light switched on, her phone flew to the floor and it pressed into contacts. Her phone quickly went into dialling tone on a number. "Papa?"

"Where have you been!?"

They were both unaware that the person on the other hand answer the call. It was Nico's number.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico's phone had buzzed in her hand as it was playing to ring tone of 'Nico Puri' which was a new single that she made. It saw Maki's name and number had shown up on the screen, she was half way home when it called. She blinked her ruby red eyes in confusion and yet concerned. Nico stopped near a street light and swiped her phone to the left to answer it. She placed her phone up to her ear. "Maki-chan?"

_"Where have you been!?"_

Nico gasped slightly. It was Maki's father and boy does he sound angry. She refused to speak down the line in case they heard her voice, Nico continued to listen to the conversation.

_"I have been hanging out with Yazawa Nico! Papa, please don't be mad!"_

"Maki..." Nico whispered to herself, fear swept though the raven-haired girl. She gripped her bag tighter as she gritted her teeth together.

_"I thought you hated the girl, Maki! This Idol nonsense has gone on for far too long!"_

_"This is what I want to do! And I do not hate Nico-chan. I want to be a musician and you or mother can't change my mind. You can stuff your hospital up where the sun doesn't shin-"_

_**SLAP!**_

Nico's eyes widen as she heard a hard slap over the phone. Tears stung her eyes a little, she nodded to herself and started to run back towards Maki's house as she quickly hung up as she didn't wanna hear anymore. It had hurt her to know that her favourite red head got hurt. She pushed her short legs a lot harder as she panted, and she knew that she had to do something! She finally made it back to Maki's mansion and she saw that the door was still open, lights were on and she still heard shouting coming from inside but she didn't hear Maki. She panicked. "Hold on Maki, I'm coming!" Nico cried out, climbing the golden gates like a pro. She jumped down from the gate and started to slowly sneak up towards the door and listened in.

Maki was in shock. She pulled up her hand to her cheek as tears ran down her face...her father had slapped her, hard across the face. She knew that he would snap one day and it was today, she slowly got up from the floor and slowly grabbed her phone. She shook as it read 'Call Ended' and she saw Nico's name on the top. Her violet eyes meet her father's, she slowly walked back in fear. He also slowly made his way towards her "Get out..."

The red Idol blinked her eyes as more tears fell from her eyes. She hates feeling so weak in front of people. "W-What?"

"Get out of this house!" He roared. He grabbed her by her school blazer and shoved her by the stairs. "You have thirty minutes to get your things and to get out!"

From outside, Nico felt her own tears run down her face. She gulped as she walked closer to the door and quietly knocked on the door, the door quickly flung open more and it was the guy who had hurt Maki. Nico looked over at Maki who was still near the stairs. "Nico-chan? Wh-What are you doing here?"

Nico ignored Maki as she glared at her father with her tears. "How dare you! She is your daughter!"

Mr. Nishikino glared back at the short girl with his eyes. He growled in anger. "She deserved it, she will respect me and now it is broken" He shifted his gaze back towards his daughter, still full of anger. "I thought I raised a perfect doctor for my hospital...Look's like I raised an amateur, she is not my daughter anymore"

After hearing that, Maki quickly ran upstairs with silent tears escaping her violet eyes. Nico gritted her teeth together and clenched her fists, she was so angry that you could see flames around her body. She gave the man a hardcore killer stare as she ran over, raised her fist and...

**_BAM!_**

Maki's father landed right on the floor, holding onto his bloody nose as he yelled out in pain. Nico panted as she threw that punch on him, how dare he call Maki that she was an amateur! She was not gonna have any of that! Soon, he passed out from the pain, Nico slowly walked away from the passed out father and started to make her way upstairs to find Maki. It was kind of difficult as it was a big mansion but her ears picked up the sound of sobbing from the room next to her, Nico took a deep breath and grabbed the door handle. She twisted it and opened the door, and there was Maki. The 2nd year student was on her floor, packing her things while crying. "Maki-chan?"

"E-Eh!?" Maki jumped from surprise. She turned her tear stained face towards Nico, she sobbed as she ran over to Nico and hugged her, crying on her shoulder. "Oh N-Nico"

Nico blinked from shock as she slowly wrapped her arms around the crying girl. Maki never hugged anyone unless it was something that was bothering her and this had hurt her. Nico had noticed that Maki's right cheek had started to swell up, how hard did he slap her?! "Maki? I heard it all"

Maki wiped her eyes and she looked up at her. "_Nani?"_

"My phone buzzed when I was half way home" She started. "I answered the call and I heard a lot of shouting from your side...until I heard that slapping sound...That drove me over the edge" Nico slowly let go of Maki and walked over to an empty box and started to help her pack. "I know that you said that you liked me to shut him so-"

"No" Maki said quietly. Her crying had calmed down but her face was still red and tear stained. She walked back to the box she was packing and sighed. "Sure, you can be a pain sometimes but I would never hate you. I'm not that kind of person"

Nico's eyes sparkled a little after hearing that. This was a new side of Maki she had never seen before and she likes it, no more words were exchanged for a few minutes as they were nearly finished packing Maki's things. They had the total of two suitcase pack with clothing, shoes and Idol costumes, and the total of four boxes that contained music sheets, awards and other bits and pieces. Maki gasped as she saw her father passed out on the floor. "Nico...what did you do!?"

Nico rolled her eyes as she was taking the two cases near the front door. "He had it coming so I broke his nose"

She was speechless but she glared down at her father with full of hatred. After walking out of this house, she would no longer be apart of this family or the heir to the hospital. Maki and Nico left the mansion and walked towards the gate, the red head punched in the code to open them. The gates opened as both girls walked through and leaned agaisnt the wall. Nico noticed that Maki was distraught and upset about this. Maki coughed a little as she tried to be strong. "N-Now I have no where to go..."

Nico pulled out her phone and saw it was 10pm. She went into her contacts and found the name 'Mama'. She pressed the dial button and walked a few distance away from Maki so she can't hear her talking. Maki flushed up a little from the cold, she was very grateful that Nico had come at the right time or she would of been dead. A few moments later, Nico returned and she had a smile on her face. "I had a talk with my mom, and she says you can stay with us"

Maki gasped, twirling her hair slightly. She looked over at Nico with a small smile and she went and hugged Nico again. "_Arigato_ Nico-chan..."

Nico chuckled a little, she held onto Maki tightly. Soon a car pulled up in front of the two girls and out come a woman with jet black hair and red eyes, she seems to be in her night wear clothes and her hair was down. Nico's mother. Maki had only met Nico's mother once and that was at the 3rd years graduation.

"Thanks for this mama!" Nico smiled as she let go of Maki, as she grabbed Maki's cases and put them in the trunk of the car.

Mrs. Yazawa smiled at her eldest daughter and then she turned towards Maki with sympathy in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Maki-chan. I can't believe he would do that but you can stay with us as long as you like"

Maki nodded while not speaking. She picked up her packed boxes and put them in the trunk also, and she went and sat in the back seat of the car. Nico sat next to her in the back while Nico's mom got into the drivers seat. The journey was quiet all the way to the Yazawa residence, Maki had her iPod playing in the car with her ear buds in. Listening to 'Start:DASH' as she shut her eyes to listen to her music.

They soon made it to the apartment. All three of them got out of the car and Maki turned off her music. "I-Is it okay if I-I just get out my night clothes? I'm too tired to get everything out"

The older woman smiled with a nod. "Of course honey." She went and opened the trunk for Maki.

Maki unzipped one of the cases and pulled out a purple night dress and her slippers. After that, the car was locked up and they all made their way upstairs to the apartment. But they had to be quiet as they entered as Nico's siblings, Yazawa Cocoro, Yazawa Cocoa and Yazawa Cotaro were dead asleep in their bedroom that they share. Mrs. Yazawa unlocked the front door and let the girls through and then she closed the door behind her. SHe bid the girls good night and went into her room for some sleep.

"Come on Maki" Nico said, taking Maki's hand. Which made them both blush a little. "You can sleep in my room"

"E-Eh?! In the same bed?!" Maki hissed under her breath. "I think not Nico!"

Nico groaned while rubbing her temple. "Either that or you'll sleep on the floor"

Maki grumbled out 'fine' under her breath as they both walked towards Nico's room. It was how Maki remembered it. Walls were all pink, posters of Nico with the rest of Muse (Which were photo shopped to make it look like that Nico was the leader of Muse) there was even a mini double bed with pink bed sheets and some cute plushies on the bed. Both girls got changed for bed while looking away from each other and both got into Nico's bed to share.

Maki felt a little embarrassed on sharing a bed with Nico but she had to learn to adjust as she will be staying here. After a few moments, Nico was fast asleep on the left side of the bed but Maki was still awake, she looked out of Nico's window and saw all the stars plus the moon. Tears stung her eyes again, she turned towards Nico and flushed up a little. She slowly shifted towards the black haired girl and snuggled into Nico's body as a single tear ran down her cheek. "Thank you Nico-chan..." And she soon fell asleep against Nico but she didn't feel that Nico's arms had slowly snaked around her waist to pull her in more. Maki was safe.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oh my goodness, thank you all for the favourites and follows! I didn't think it would come this far and yet is my first story for my favourite anime! Thank you all!**_

The next morning, Nico groaned as she opened her crimson red eyes. She blinked over towards her alarm clock and saw that it was 6:30am, she looked down at her sleeping red-headed friend, who was still dead to world in Nico's bed. Nico flinched as she saw that a deep purple bruise had formed on Maki's face where her father had struck her last night, she even flinched at her own pain as a bruise was on her knuckles. "God damn..." she muttered.

The raven haired girl slowly unwrapped Maki's arms from her waist as she got out of bed. She walked over and slowly opened her pink curtains, the suns rays made its way into her bedroom to give some light. A knock was heard at the door, Nico walked over and opened it. It was her mother. "How is she?"

Nico sighed a little bit. "Maki-chan has a huge bruise on her face, even my knuckles are bruised..."

"Bruised?" The older female said, raising a brow at her eldest daughter. "What did you do?"

Nico laughed nervously as she looked back at the sleeping girl in her bed. "After Maki got slapped...I punched her dad in the nose and broke it"

Nico's mother was not happy with her daughters actions but it was for a good cause. She slowly entered the bedroom and over to Maki, she saw that the bruise wasn't too big but it will cause her pain for most of the day. Maki had to get it covered up before she goes to school for the day. "She is gonna need that covered up. Nico, you have to put foundation on her"

"What!?" Nico said, quietly. "Maki-chan _hates_ make-up, she will kill me"

Her mother ignored her complaining and went to walk out the room. Before she did, she looked at Nico. "Remember to make your siblings breakfast and to take them to school. They are up and getting dressed, I have to leave for work and won't be back till late"

Nico rolled her eyes as her mother left. It happens nearly everyday, sure she loves her younger siblings dearly but sometimes she hates playing 'mother' for most of the day. Nico went and grabbed some fresh clothes from her closet and walked into her bathroom which was next to her bed.

Soon enough, Maki started to slowly wake up. She rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out of them and opened her violet eyes, she remembered that she was in Nico's bed and about what had happened last night. She winched as she felt pain on the right side of her face, she turned to see that Nico was not in bed but she did hear the faint sound of running water near her. "Guess Nico-chan is in the shower"

Maki slowly got out of bed and stretched out her limbs. She turned towards her phone that was on the desk top and saw that she had a message from Rin saying they will see Maki at her mansion. Maki panicked. She quickly dialled Rin's number.

_"Ohayo Maki-chan! Nya~"_

"Rin...please don't come to mine"

_"Why not!? Me and Kayo-chin come every morning! Nya~"_

"I'll meet you at school and I will explain everything. Just...meet me there"

_"Okay! See you soon! Nya~"_

"Alright"

Maki hung up the call and sighed. She noticed that all of belongings were in the bedroom now, Nico's mother must of brought them up early this morning while both she and Nico slept. Soon, the bathroom door opened up and Mako flushed up a little as Nico walked out of the shower with damp wet hair while in her pink lace bra and matching panties. The girl had noticed that Nico had gained a small hour-glass like figure but her chest remained the same size but Maki quickly covered her eyes and looked away with a bright red face. "God damn it Nico-chan! Could you at least put some clothes on!"

Nico grinned as she laughed deeply. "But I am in clothes Maki-chan, I'm in my underwear"

"Ehhhhhh!" Maki shrieked as she quickly grabbed her school uniform and rushed into Nico's bathroom to take a much needed hot shower.

"Geez, I didn't think she was _that_ embarrassed" Nico questioned herself. She remember's when she in a bikini at Maki's beach mansion all those months ago and Maki was not embarrassed then so why now? She shrugged as she got dressed in a lime green skirt, a pink polo shirt with a strawberry in the right corner, white thrill socks and pink sneakers. She walked over to her dressing table and stared to brush her long black hair, and tied her hair up into pig tails that were held up by green ribbons.

Maki opened the bathroom door and walked out as she was dressed in her school uniform. Nico saw that Maki was still a little flustered but she pretended that she didn't see that. "You hungry?" Nico asked.

The red-head refused to look at Nico in the eye as she was still a little embarrassed. "I guess I'm a little hungry..."

Both girls left Nico's room and made their way to the kitchen. Nico's siblings were already waiting for their breakfast and they smiled up at their big sister. "Nico-Nico-Nii~" all three of them cheered as Nico entered the room.

"Who is ready for a Nico-Nii breakfast?!" Nico cried out with glee. Each sibling shouted as a yes.

Maki had met Nico's siblings before but never go to know them. Maki sat down at the table and saw that all red eyes were on her. "H-Hey"

"Maki-chan, what brings you here?" Cocoro asked, smiling. "Are you here to be a back up dancer for Nico?"

The red-head gritted her teeth on anger, she glared over at Nico who was giggling while cooking. She would never forgive the raven girl so easily.

Cotaro was playing with his toy as he pointed at Maki with a snot bubble. "Maki-chan"

Soon all the Yazawa siblings began to fire questions over at Maki which caused her to be a little shy. After a few moments, Nico had placed all the food on the table and it looked amazing! And really yummy too! "Ta-Da! Here is the famous Nico-Nii breakfast, tuck in everybody!" On the table was a bowl of white rice, a small bowl of cereal which looked like an Amercian brand and some egg omelettes. Maki had noticed that she had a small of bowl of ripped tomatoes which is her all time favourite food, and everyone had a glass of orange jucie.

Everyone quickly prayed for their meal and started to eat. They all ate in silent which Maki preferred just fine, however, she did feel that all the young eyes were on her bruise on her face. Cocoa blinked over at Maki as she pointed her fork at her face. "What's with the bruise?"

"Cocoa! That is very rude" scowled Nico, eyeing her sister. "Apologise"

Cocoa frowned as she put her fork down. "_Gomen'nasi_ Maki-chan"

Maki smiled slightly, she knew that the kids meant no harm. "It's alright Cocoa, I know you are curious"

Soon, all of the plates and bowls were empty. Maki helped Nico clear the table as the kids went to get their school stuff ready. "So...you do this everyday?"

"Yep" Nico replied, while washing the plates while Maki dried. "It's always been that way if you remember? Since papa died, I've been helping my mom take care of Cocoro, Cocoa and Cotaro but since she works all day...I have to be the parent to take care of them" She looks at Maki with sadness in her eyes. "I have struggled for a long time, I can't get into college because of it. I'm sorry that I lied to everyone saying that I don't need college to be a super idol..."

Maki blinked as she played with her hair. "So...you are finally being honest? Since I'm sort of staying here now...I can help out if you want?"

"Really? You want to help?"

"Sure I do, you may need to show the ropes though"

"Sure! This will be fun!"

Everyone was soon ready to leave the apartment. Cocoa and Cocoro held onto Nico's hands but Cotaro looked up at Maki as he held onto his stuffed plushie. "Hold hand?"

Maki flushed up a little as she slowly took hold of Cotaro's tiny hand. He smiled up at Maki as he gripped it tighter. This made her smile a little more as they walked together to the school. It wasn't a far walk as both Maki and Nico dropped the kids off and took Cotaro to the day care, it wasn't stressful as Maki thought it would be. Nico turned to Maki with a smile. "I see that you and Cotaro were bonding on the way here"

"Eh!? What made you think that?" Maki flushed as she turned her head to the side. "I was just being friendly towards the kid!"

"Uh huh, sure you were" then Nico pulled out the make up and a blending sponge from her pocket. "Now, time to get to work on your face"

"No! You are not touching me with that!" Maki yelled, walking away from Nico. But she had quickly grabbed hold of Maki's shirt collar. "Let me go!"

Nico pulled Maki's head to face her. Maki blushed a little bit and she saw that Nico was a little flustered too. "Maki-chan, do you want everyone to see your busted up face? Everyone will ask questions and you'll be the talk of the city"

Maki knew she was right. She sighed and let the short girl put the foundation on her. Her whole bruise was covered on her face, she quickly thanked Nico and rushed off to the school to meet up with Rin and Hanayo. However, Nico had noticed that Maki had dropped one of her books. Nico picked up and examined it, it was Maki's music book. "Hmm? What can be hiding in here?" She opened the book and she saw all of the song titles from 'Start:DASH' to 'Sunny Day Song'. This was all of the songs that Muse performed in all of the live shows. But when Nico turned to the last page:

'Jumping Heart'

"Jumping Heart? Could this be a new song?" Nico said to herself. She started to walk back home as she started to read the lyrics, she had to admit it sounded good. All the way home, Nico started to hum the words to see what felt good to her and maybe ask Maki about it? Sure, she'll be mad and moody but maybe she will love to idea on what Nico had in mind. Putting on a live show as a duet. "Yes! This is perfect! But will she agree with the idea?"

Halfway home, her phone rang and saw it was Nozomi. Nico rolled her eyes but answered it anyway. "Hello tits"

_"Well, hello to you too Nico-chi. How are you?"_

"Cut to the chase Nozomi"

"_Fine, my cards told me that Maki-chan is lost. Is she with you?"_

Nico blushed a little. Nozomi knows about her feelings for Maki as she caught her out a few months ago. "Not right now, there was a problem last night"

_"Soooo she is living with you then?~ How romantic"_

"Hey! It's not like that!_"_

_"No really response Nico-chi, you've got it bad! Eli-chi and I will be back in Tokyo in a days, so we'll talk then when Maki-chan heals up. Bye Nico-chi and remember to use tongues!"_

Nico's eye twitched as Nozomi had hung up on her. Gosh how embarrassing can you get!? She growled as she stormed her way home with the book in hand. She can't help but worry about Maki at school, she knows that she can handle herself but what if her parents turn up? "I better meet her after school, just in case" She got back to the apartment, opened the door and sat in the living room, listening to the radio as she continued to read Maki's music book in peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I chose the 'Jumping Heart' song because I'm not a fan of the Sunshine anime but aftering hearing the song a bit more and I started to like it! Just wanted to clear that up_**

Maki had only just made it to school before the bell chimed, she quickly sped walked down the school corridor and opened the door to the classroom. Only a few sat in the room and Rin along with Hanayo were one of them. She sat at her desk which was behind Hanayo's but next to Rin's. Both girls stopped talking as they sat Maki sitting down at her desk. They both greeted her with a smile. "Hey Maki-chan, how was your date with Nico?"

Maki blushed up slightly as her violet eyes narrowed into Rin's golden eyes. She pouted and played with her hair. "It was _not_ a date! It was just two friends hanging out!"

Hanayo just giggled cutely as she started to put in her contact lenses. "Well, if you say so Maki-chan. But what is it you wanted to tell us?"

Maki totally forgot about that, she spent most of her travel thinking about Nico. She sighed as this question was raised, will they be shocked or angry? She looked at her two closest friend's with concern. "Just...promise me something"

"Huh?" They both said.

"That you guys will always be my friends, never abandon me or force me back home" She said, in a hushed voice. She saw that Rin and Hanayo were confused yet concerned but they both crossed their hearts at the same time without a word. Then Maki wiped the foundation off of her cheek and the bruised formed.

"M-Maki-chan?! Wh-What happened?!" Hanayo squeaked

"My father happened..."

Rin frowned at the huge bruise on her friend's face. "Nya~ That looks really painful! What did he do!?"

The girl sighed as she played with her hair again. "I came home after spending the evening with Nico-chan. I didn't tell papa about it when I should of done, and he got really mad. I told him about what I want to do and he didn't like it...it got him so angry that he decided to slap me across the face." Tears stung her eyes again as she tried to be strong. "Nico managed to stop him before he had the chance to hit me again and...he kicked me out of the house"

Rin and Hanayo listened to the story with sadness and anger. Maki has gotten kicked out of her own home because of what she wants to do! "But where are you staying!?"

"I'm staying with Nico-chan"

"What?" Hanayo said. "For how long?"

Maki looked away with a flushed up face again. She won't tell them that her and Nico share a bed as it's so embarrassing! She looked out the window while playing with the hem of her skirt. "For as long as I like, her mother is allowing me to stay"

Both Rin and Hanayo looked at each other then back at Maki. They saw that she looks distressed and a little flustered. Then the class went silent as the teacher walked into, all the students stood up and bowed in respect. As Maki looked out the window while she bowed, she froze as she saw a dark red haired women with the same violet eyes as hers. She quickly sat back in her seat as she sat frozen in fear. Her mother is coming!

A few moments passed as the class started. Maki was trying her best to focus on her lesson but she couldn't. Then a knock was heard on the door, Maki froze in fear as she gripped onto the desk, she knew it was for her. The teacher opened the door and the Director looked into the room, her eyes found Maki. "Nishikino Maki?"

Maki gulped as she stood up, she covered her face with her blazer and walked out of the classroom. Every student were confused as Maki never gets called out of the room like ever. Rin and Hanayo knew something was up or it was something important, they went to the school work and tried to focus.

/

Maki slowly following Director Minami to her office and no words were spoken. Just what did Maki's mother want? Once they made it, Director Minami opened the door and walked inside, Maki slowly followed after before closing the door. Maki's mother was sat in a chair in front of the desk, Maki gulped again as she sat in the chair next to her mother...making no eye contact.

Kotori's mother sat in her own chair, pressing her fingers together and staring at the two females. "Now...what is all this about?"

Maki's mother turned towards her daughter with narrowed eyes. Violet met violet...One held anger while the other held fear. "Well...ask my daughter, she caused this mess"

Maki clenched her fists together as she shook in anger. Minami glanced over at Maki with confusion. "Well? Nishikino Maki...care to explain"

"It was my father!" She cried out, ignoring the pain in her bruise as she spoke. Both female's flinched at her outburst but that didn't stop her from yelling out. "He had struck me across the face after I told him that I don't wanna be a doctor at his stupid hospital!"

Maki's mother rose up for her chair as she glared at her daughter, arms folded. "I may have not been there when this all happened, but tell me how my husband woke up with a broken nose?! What did you do to your own father?!"

Maki turned and glared towards her mother. They both use to be the best of friends until she changed, but she knew one thing that her mother didn't. "My father?...My father!? That man is no longer my father! I bet he didn't tell you that he had been sneaking out all hours of the morning!"

"Because he works very early in the morning, you stupid girl" She hissed, trying to stop herself from hurting Maki herself. "He works hard for all of us! And you ju-"

"Just shut up!" Maki cried out again, tears started to leak down her face as she continued to argue with her mother. "I can't take this anymore, you just sided with papa and you won't even support me anymore! He hit me...He hit his own daughter all because of what I want to do! He is nothing to me anymore...I don't need you or him in my life anymore!"

Minami slammed her hands on her desk which caught both of their attention. "That is enough! I will not have this tone on language in my office!" Maki silently cried as she sat down, with her face turned away. Her mother kept her arms folded in anger as she too, sat down. Minami sighed as she rubbed her forehead. Her caramel eyes looked at both females. One was in the tears while the other was full of anger. "Now, are we gotta sort this like normal human beings or are we gonna argue like children?"

Maki's mother felt no pity at all. She got up from her chair and glared down at her daughter. "Why waste my time? She's not my daughter anymore" This made Maki look up at her, eyes full of tears. She kept her eyes on Maki with those angry eyes. "Your father may have kicked you out but now you are out of our lives for good...Do not contact us ever again or you'll be sorry. Good bye Maki" Then she walked out of the office and left.

Minami rose from her seat and walked over to Maki, she slowly pulled her into a hug as she cried on her shoulder. "Shh it's alright...it's alright" The red-head just held onto her as she cried more. The director slowly grabbed a box of tissues as she went to dry Maki's tears from her face. "I heard from Kotori that you went and saw Nico yesterday?"

Maki nodded as she tried to calm her tears and sobbing. She grabbed another tissue to dry her eyes. "We're good friends...I'm s-staying with Nico-chan as she s-saved me last night from him. Her mother being kind as she as...she is letting me stay as long as I want"

She nodded in understanding. She slowly walked away from Maki and back to her desk. "Why don't you get some fresh air? It will be break soon"

Maki nodded and slowly started to leave the office, she closed the door behind her and started to make her way towards the roof. She climbed the stairs as the bell rung for break time, she opened the door to the roof and went and sat in the corner.

Shortly after, happy voices were heard behind the door. Umi, Korori and Honoka came onto the roof with happy faces. "Hey Maki-chan! How are...you?" Umi said but she soon stopped her cheerful face as she saw Maki hugging her knees, ignoring her.

Rin and Hanayo quickly came up shortly after, they both saw Maki as they ran over to her. "Maki-chan? What did Director Minami want?"

Kotori blinked as she joined in on the convosation. "My mom? What happened?"

This caused Maki to cover her eyes with one of her hands as her tears returned. Umi and Honoka slowly approached Maki with concern but they soon gasped at her bruise on her face. Rin placed her hand on Maki's shoulder as Hanayo hugged her gently from behind. "Maki?..."

The crying girl lifted up her head as she eyed her friends as tears ran down her face. She has felt so weak all morning and she hates it! But she knew she had to tell them now or they will get it out of her somehow. "My mother turned up...she's disowned me"

"What!?" All five girls cried out.

Maki looked up at Honoka, Umi and Kotori with sadness and fear. She has never felt like this in a long time. "My father struck me last night...kicked me out of the house and Nico-"

"What has Nico-chan gotta do with this?" Umi pointed out, interrupting Maki. "I thought you-"

"Nico saved me" Maki said, quietly. A blush formed around her cheeks as she thought about her, she played with her hair as she dried her face with her hand. "She saved me from getting hit again...she broke his nose and I've been staying with her and her family"

Honoka got in front of Maki and smiled at her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Well, I'm glad that you have a place to stay!"

Maki smiled slightly as her face dried. She was glad she has friends to support her. All of a sudden, they all pulled Maki into a mini group hug for comfort. And just then, the door swung open. Everyone turned to look and to see who it was, and they had some big smiles on their faces. It was Nozomi and Eli. What are they doing back so soon? They did say a few days ago they will be Russia for an extra few days. Nozomi smiled as she flipped over a card in between her fingers to show them.

'Reunion'

"Alright? Who started this hug without us?" Nozomi said, grinning. She slowly made her way towards the girls, fingers wriggling. "Who wants some squeezing?~"

"Eeeeeeeeek!" All six girls covered their chests out of fear, they hate it when this happens.

Eli just sighed with a smile. She saw that Maki wasn't in the mood much unlike the rest of them, she had heard from Nico that Maki had been abused at home. "Nozomi, that's enough of that"

Nozomi giggled as she put her arms to the side. She kept her glance over at Maki as she felt her aura reaching off of her, she had to talk to her and she must. "We went to see Nico-chi before coming here, but she was busy with something" This made the purple-haired girl grin at Maki which she ignored. "Maki-chan? Come, I would like to talk to you...in private"

Eli moved to one side as Maki walked past her to Nozomi. Both girls went to the far end of the roof where it was quiet, no words were spoken as of yet. Nozomi's green eyes looked at her friend with concern. "Maki-chan? The aura you have is telling me loads of things..."

"Huh?"

"Me and Eli-chi walked past the office and heard a whole lot" Nozomi said, holding her tarot cards in hand. "You are scared, angry and fearful" Pulling out the tarot cards that reads the words 'Scared' 'Angry' and 'Fear' "But yet, you feel safe and content...So tell me, are you happy with Nico-chi?"

Maki blushed up at what Nozomi said. This girl knows _everything_ "O-Of course I do! She's my friend"

Nozomi blinked with a grin, pulling out a sheet of paper that was in her pocket. She handed it over to Maki "Then what does this say?"

She blinked as she unwrapped the paper. She flushed up right away. In her hands was paper from Nico's old note pad from when she was still here, it had Maki's name all over it and her name was in every heart. There was a big drawing of her right in the centre looking super cute but a few words stood out on the top of the paper:

_I Love You_

"So...I stole this from Nico's room before we left for Russia" Nozomi saw that Maki's face was really red and crimson like her hair. "Remember when you were doing a tune with Tsubasa-chan? Nico-chi was spying on you and was jealous as anything" She continued to look at Maki who was now looking at her. "So...tell me Maki-chan...Do you return Nico-chi's feelings?"

Maki held onto the paper even more until she pulled out her phone, looking at the screen saver of her and Nico together. She looked closely at herself and saw that she a hint of blush on her cheeks. She looked up at Nozomi and she saw a smile plastered on Nozomi's face but then her eyes turned to the card in Nozomi's fingers that was held up in front of her. Maki took it and turned it over, and it said...

'Love'


	5. Chapter 5

_**To answer that review, I'm not sure about tarot cards either so I just took a guess really. Hope I didnt tick anyone off.**_

It was finally the end of school. Maki sat in the music where the grand piano stands, she was thinking about what Nozomi had told her a few hours before. She refused to think that Nico, her annoying yet best friend, had a crush on her. As she sat on the piano stool, she kept looking at the paper that Nozomi had given her. She sighed. She was very grateful that Nico had taken her in but she can't stay there forever, and yet...she doesnt want to leave anytime soon. Her parents had disowned her in a mere of 24 hours all because of her choice, and she couldn't believe that she was not even allowed anymore contact with her mother anymore. She couldn't care less anymore. Putting the paper away in her blazer pocket, Maki closed her eyes as she dragged her slick fingers onto the piano keys and started to play a very familiar tune. Just has she played, a faint sound of someone singing was heard nearby.

_Aishiteru banzai!_

_Koko de yokatta watashitachi no im ga koko ni aru_

_Aishiteru banzai!_

_Hajimatta bakari ashita mo yoroshiku ne mada gooru janai_

Maki felt a shiver run down her spine and a blush faintly started to form around her cheeks. She knew who that voice belonged to. She continued to play as she turned towards the open window behind her and her eyes blinked as she saw a faint lock to raven hair blowing in the breeze. She giggled as she soon started to join in with this voice.

Maki soon heard someone jump through the window and the foot steps walked towards her. The red haired girl turned to her left, and there was Nico. The shorter girl sat on Maki's right on the stool, heck she was that short that her feet were not touching the floor. Nico smiled over at Maki with the same flushed cheeks. Maki had never noticed how cute Nico was when they were alone. Maki continued to play the piano as they both finished off the song with their beautiful voices. The voices mixed so well together and they both never noticed it before.

Soon, Maki stopped playing the piano with a happy sigh. She turned at Nico with a small smile. "Hey..."

"Hey...How was today?" Nico questioned, slightly concerned. "You look a little down"

Maki bit her lip to stop the tears forming in her eyes. Her violet eyes looked into Nico's crimson ones. "My mother turned up"

"...Oh, what did she want?" She asked, moving a little closer to Maki.

Maki gulped, gripping onto her skirt as she looked away from Nico. "She came here to disown me...just like father did" She said as a glare slowly formed on her face. "I couldn't care less! She says that I'm not even her daughter anymore...What kind of a mother tells her child that!?"

"Well, she did for a start" Nico muttered. She got up from the stool and handed something to Maki "You dropped your music book this morning...I couldn't help but to take a peek"

"You looked in my book!?" Maki gritted her teeth in anger. "What made you wa-"

Nico quickly put her hands up in defence and cut her off. "I didn't mean to! Okay? I just wanted to see your work Maki-chan! But I noticed on the last page that you are writing a new song! It sounds amazing!"

Just as Maki was about to argue back, the door swung open. Both girls turned to see Hanayo panting as she held onto the door knob, her pale lavender eyes were wide as she looked at Maki and Nico. "Emergency...Emergency..."

Maki and Nico looked at each other with confusion. Maki rose from the stool, with her book in hand. "Hanayo-chan? What's wrong?"

"Get...to...the...Idol study...room" She panted, trying to get her breath back. "There's a...another one!"

Both Maki and Nico knew what that meant. Another Love Live was on its way.

/

Soon, all of the Muse girls sat in the Idol Study Club room as they looked up at Hanayo for answers. They only see Hanayo get like this when it comes to Idol stuff. "Okay, what is this all about?" Eli said, eyeing Hanayo. "You only get like this when Idols get involved"

"BECAUSE IT IS TO DO WITH IDOLS!" She screeched loudly. Hanayo quickly ran over to the computer and the rest of the girls quickly ran behind her to see. She booted up the Love Live web page and opened up the old email slot that Muse had for their page. There stood a band new email that was sent a few minutes ago. "This email buzzed through my phone not to long ago. There is a third Love Live happening! I know Muse won't be able to perform but they are asking us to open up the competition with a song!"

Rin cheered happily "Nya!~ We get to perform once again! This is so exciting!"

Honoka joined in with the cheering as she pulled Rin into a hug, jumping up and down. Umi and Kotori were delighted with the news as were Nozomi and Eli. Nico looked over at Maki as she saw her gripping onto her book. "Maki-chan?"

Maki slammed down her music book with a determined look on her face. All of the eight members looked over at Maki with wonder. "I'm gonna show my parents that I'm too good to be a doctor..." She opened up her book to the last ever page and held it out in front of all of her friends. "I wrote this new song while I was going through this problem! We may not be a School Idol group much anymore but we will always be Muse!" She saw that everyone started to smile in her direction and they all had the same determined look as well. "We need to train hard and well!"

"But I have a proposition for you, Maki-chan" Nico grinned, while Maki looked back at her. "Since I sort of looked into your book, I think me and you should do this...as a duet"

"Eh!?" Maki flushed up brightly.

Kotori clapped her hands with joy. "That's a great idea! Since Maki-chan wrote the song, she should be the main leader for this! The rest of us will sing the verses plus the chorus too. But looking at the last verse...I think it should just be Nico and Maki singing that part"

Umi felt a little strange. Normally, it was her who wrote the lyrics for all of the songs. It felt strange to her to see someone else who has done it. "But what will the rest of us do? We can't just stop singing at the last verse"

"We'll figure something out when we practise" Nozomi said, who had a smile on her face. "Hanayo-chan? When does the Love Live start?"

The rice loving girl turned back to the computer to check all of the information. Honoka turned back over at Nico and Maki who had bother moved into the corner of the club room, she saw that they were in a deep conversation, she then looked over at Nozomi. Who was grinning widely at the pair. Honoka noticed that both of the girls were a little flustered. "Nozomi? What do you know?"

The purple haired girl just answered her plainly. "You'll find out in time Honoka-chan. But for now...it's the waiting game"

Eli moved over towards to computer where Hanayo was sitting, glancing at the computer. "The Love Live Final starts in a month, gives us plenty of time to practise. Plus the School Idols will have to get through the rounds, so we have loads of time. Umi, we are gonna need you as our coach once again"

Umi smiled but in an evil way, while looking at Honoka and Hanayo. "This time...NO RUNNING FOR THE GOLDEN RICE!"

Both of the girls flinched at that memory. They would be excited for the run...but mainly to run for the rice so Umi wouldn't find out and that happened for a full week. "Kayo-chin would never do that again! Right? Nya~" Rin says, hugging Hanayo's face.

"So, that settles it then!" Kotori says happily. "I'll make the costumes, Umi will be our coach once again and we will be practising on the roof like the old times"

Nico and Maki broke away from their conversation as they quickly joined over to the rest of the girls. Soon enough, everyone put in their two fingers to form a circle, they giggled as they got excited. "Let's give it our best!" Honoka says, smiling.

_"Ichi"_

_"Ni"_

_"San"_

_"Yon"_

_"Go"_

_"Roku"_

_"Nana"_

_"Hachi"_

_"Kyuu"_

"Muse...Music Start!" All of the girls chanted hugging themselves in the circle as they cheered.

All of the Muse girls were unaware that they were being watched. And that person had a bloody broke nose and he was watching from a far distance, his sharp green eyes narrowed over at Maki who he saw was happy while she was hugging Nico from the side. He growled as he started to slowly walk away from the school grounds. "Just you wait Maki...I will put an end to this Idol madness and you'll never see the light of another day"

Maki quickly looked over at the window as she felt a bad presence rush over her. "Maki-chan? You alright? Nya~" Rin asked with concern.

"Oh erm I'm fine" She says, shaking her head. But she kept her gaze by the window, now she has a bad feeling. She looks back at her friends and quickly grabbed her things. "I'll umm see you guys tomorrow on the roof" Then she quickly left. Everyone was a little confused at this sudden change in attitude. Nico quickly ran after Maki as she is living with her now.

"Maki-chan! Wait up!" Nico yelled out. "I only have little legs!"

Maki stopped walking as she turned over to Nico behind her. Nico had caught up to her as she looked at Maki. The violet eyed student played with her hair as she looked away from Nico's stare. "I'll explain everything once we get back to your place. I just..I just have a bad feeling about this"

"Bad feeling?" Nico repeated. "What can be so bad about this?"

"I just have that feeling!" Maki cried out, hugging her books closer to her. "The email was from an unknown person! I didn't say anything to the others as they would think I was crazy! I had to act happy for this and for the rest of Muse!"

Nico just quickly hugged Maki, and this made her drop her books. "Maki-chan...You aren't crazy, you are that crazy red-head that I became friends with. Let's just get home and discuss this more" Maki just nodded as she felt Nico let her go. Nico picked up Maki's books and they started to leave the school together. Maki just can't get rid of this feeling, something is gonna go wrong and she can feel it.

_**I do not own the song! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Its been a full week since the announcement for the Love Live competition. A full week since Maki has moved in with Nico's apartment and she is enjoying her time with her also. Maki's bruise has now fully gone from her face but she is still worried that this was set up by someone. Nico had told her not to worry too much or it will put everyone from performing. Today was a Saturday but the director had allowed them to use the roof to practise on like the old times. All of the Muse girls were practising the dances that Eli had put together after doing the stretches, while Umi was being the coach like she use to be.

"One, two, three, four, five, six" Umi clapped the rhythm as everyone practised.

It was a very hot day so they tried to push themselves too much. Honoka and Kotori held hands as they made an arch for Maki and Nico to dance through as they span on their right side which they will use for the last verse of the song. Rin and Hanayo joined them both as they all held hands and they gave off a cute jump, Nozomi and Eli moved side step for a few moments slowly as they joined Honoka and Kotori on their left sides. Soon all of the 8 Muse girls moved their hips as they moved their arms up and slowly moved each arm and formed a heart all the way to their chests. Then Maki and Nico moved towards the middle with a sin and they both done the 'Nico-Nico-Nii' pose with one hand while the others knelt down in front of them, facing Umi with their arms held out in front of them.

Umi nodded at the results. "We are still a little off point, we need to fix that. The Love Live is in three weeks so we need to get it perfect"

Honoka panted as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. "Umi-chan, can't we take a break!? This heat is unbearable!"

Umi had let everyone take a 10 minute break under the shade round the back. They all sat down and had their bottles of water and a quick snack. Maki leaned against the wall, wiping the sweat from her face with her hand towel. Her red hair tied up in a mini ponytail, her cheeks were flushed up red from the heat. She went into her bag and pulled out her ripe tomatoes from a plastic container. Nico smiled at pride over at Maki. "Fresh ones Maki-chan"

Maki popped one into her mouth. She sighed in satisfaction at the taste. "Thank you, Nico-chan"

The others had noticed that Nico and Maki have not had an argument in a very long time and that they were friendly with each other. Nozomi grinned at this, Nozomi being Nozomi knew this will be a good start. She has been aware of Nico's feelings towards the younger girl and Maki is now aware of that too. "Sooo...You guys used tongues yet?"

Maki started to choke on her tomato. Nico quickly ran over to Maki and started to smack her back while blushing. Maki coughed up the small bit of her food and finally got it down the right hole this time. Both Maki and Nico blushed over at Nozomi while the boob grabbing menace was grinning over at them.

"Nozomi..." Groaned Eli, who was rubbing her temple.

"Are you guys having hanky panky? Nya~" Rin questioned as she pointed over at Maki and Nico "Who knows what you guys get up to in the bedroom"

Maki turned her head away with her red cheeks. She played with her hair with embarrassment, puffing out her cheeks. "F-For your information, I just live with Nico-chan and her family!"

"But you guys said that you share Nico's bed" Hanayo said, eating her rice ball.

Nico felt her cheeks get more red by the second, Maki felt the same too. "We don't have a choice!" Nico said, hiding her face in her shirt. "My apartment is too small, so Maki-chan is sharing my bed with me. We aren't having 'hanky panky' and there is noooo kissing" Both Nozomi and Rin sighed in dissapointment. Nico caught that straight away. "Wait? You guys thought we were doing stuff!?"

"Now, now Nico-chi~" Nozomi said, grinning. "Maki-chan knows"

"Knows what?"

"Nothing!" Maki cut off Nico. She took a swig of her water and sighed. "I know nothing"

Kotori, Honoka and Umi have been told about this just a few days ago from Nozomi. Kotori smiled cutely like she normally does while eating her cheesecake. "I think you guys would make a cute couple~"

"Excuse me!?" Maki and Nico cried out at the same time.

All of the girls had smiles on their faces, unless you are Nozomi who was grinning like a cat. Just when Maki was gonna argue back, her phone rang. She picked it up:

'Unknown Number'

"Answer it" Nico said demanding.

Maki got up and went around the corner and answered the call. "Hello?"

_"Is this Nishikino Maki?"_

"Yes? Who is this?"

_"We're from the Nishikino hospital. Your father wanted me to tell you that his wife is pregnant and that you are no longer the heir"_

"Like hell am I bothered..." Maki muttered down the line. "That did that just so they could disown me and to pretend that I don't live on this earth"

_"Be that as it may, he claims that you'll never set foot on his property or the hospital. I'm just passing the message on ma'am, I am very sorry about this. Have a good day ma'am"_

"It's fine...bye" She hung up the phone and came back to her friends, they looked concerned. Maki sat back down where she sat only moments before, clenching her fists. "I knew this would happen"

"Maki-chan?" Umi asked, looking concerned. "Everything alright?"

Maki's violet eyes looked at all of the memebers. She sighed as her eyes narrowed to the floor. "That was one of my father's staff"

"And?"

"He said that...my parents are expecting a baby"

"What!?" They all cried out in shock.

Maki's glare hardened as she stared down at the concrete of the roof. Nico placed her tiny hands on Maki's shoulders for comfort. "I knew they would this...They sure kept this quiet from me. Can we get back to practise now?"

Umi nodded as she stood up. Everyone also got up from the floor to continue their practise for an extra hour before going home to rest up.

/

Nico and Maki were back at the Yazawa family home. Nico's mother went and took the younger kids out for the day as both Nico and Maki were gone which she understood. Both girls sat on Nico's bed just minding their own business, Maki was reading a book on star gazing while Nico was playing LLSIF game on her phone with her ear phones in her ears. Maki smiled as she heard Nico hum the songs from the game, it makes her feel happier. She had to admit but staying with Nico had changed her, just like Nico had changed since she left high school. But she can't shake off those feelings that wanna burst, she had been thinking about Nico's crush on her. Maki does wanna talk about it but she was a little scared to bring it up for her friend.

"Yes! Full combo, on Master for Psychic Fire!" Nico cried out with glee, quickly doing her pose. "Nico-Nico-Nii!~"

Maki giggled slightly at Nico's sillyness. She put down her book before putting the bookmark in between the pages, she pulled out her phone and booted up her game also. "What about a full combo for Nico Puri? On Master"

Nico blinked over at Maki but then looked over at Maki's phone. Maki had the perfect combo of 1061 plus the S rank and played it over 150 times. "Geez Maki-cha! How much time did that take? With it being a swipe and all"

"Loads of practise" She grinned slightly as she grabbed one of Nico's ear buds and put one in her ear. "Sing it for me while I play"

The shorter girl flushed up a little at the offer. Maki pressed play as the LP went from 245 to 220 and the song began to play. Nico started the sing the song with the perfect notes while Maki started to get her combo up, heck she even had a full team of Nico cards and all of them were UR's too! As Nico sung, Maki was blushing as she was listening to Nico while playing the game. Soon the round ended, full combo of 1061 which was crazy from Nico's standards. "Geez, you really are something else Maki-chan"

This made her laugh a little as she shrugged a little. "Normally when I had some free time at home, I would practise the songs on the higher rank and get perfect scores"

Neither of them knew how close their faces were until they both looked at each other, blushing. Maki quickly pulled away a little and she knew she had to ask Nico this now. "Nico? Nozomi told me"

"Told you what?"

"I just want to say that...Nozomi asked me to talk to her in private" Maki placed her hand on Nico's cheek which made them both blush even more. "She told me that you are in love with me"

Nico froze. Nozomi had promised to keep that to herself and she went ahead and told the last person she wanted to know. "Why did she-"

"Let me finish" Maki said, cutting her off. "She told me a week ago and I had some time to think this over. The truth is...I have admired you too, ever since we both joined Muse I couldnt think of anyone else! Sure you annoyed the heck outta me but thats who you are! You have taken me under your wing and let me live here with you" Tears started to leak from her eyes a little. "I-I can't live without you Nico-chan, the others are right! I think we would make a cute couple if you would accept me, who will the annoy the hell outta you but love you at the same time...I love you Yazawa Nico"

Nico couldn't believe it, tears formed in her eyes. Her crush had confessed her love for her. She couldn't take it much longer, she had pulled down Maki's shirt and placed her lips onto hers. Maki's eyes widen up from the shock it gave her but she slowly began to close them and started to kiss Nico back, wrapping her arms around the smaller girls waist. Nico's arms were wrapped around Maki's neck as they continued to kiss, they both sighed against each others mouths and they soon took Nozomi's question into action...they started to use their tongues too explore each others mouths and it soon started to get heated.

They both let go of each other, with their saliva still connected to each other. They both were blushing a bright crimson as they smiled at each other. Nico had noticed that Maki's eyes were slightly glassed with lust. "Someone in the mood?"

Maki just grinned as she wiggled her eyebrows twice as she pulled Nico on top of her, pulling out her pigtails to run her hand through her black locks. "Let's have this 'hanky panky' what Rin was talking about" This made Nico grin at what Maki meant. She shorter girl pulled Maki into another make out session and started to loads of fun with each other. Clothes slowly came off and fell to the floor and that left the girls still in their bra and panties. They had forgotten to close the curtains while they were doing this. Boy were they both glad that Nico's mother and the siblings were gone for the afternoon.

Nozomi sat on the roof of the opposite building with a pair of binoculars watching this all go on. She grinned as she got the witness all this go on. Nozomi knows that she is a major pervert and she is proud of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the Nishikino mansion, it was different. The house was very quiet ever since Maki had left and the rooms were bare, Maki's mother just sighed. She was sitting in the living looking at her ultrasound picture. At her age of 40, she was expecting. But she had to admit, she is starting to miss her daughter and her company around the house. But she knew that the relationship would never be the same again if she apologised, she rose from her seat and made her way upstairs. Mr. Nishikino was in his study as he had to day off from work and to get his nose to heal up a bit more better, he was still angry that Maki had refused to take over the hospital one day and to become a musician. His laptop was fired up on the 'Idol Web' as he sat there watching the Muse videos. He hated the fact that her friends had changed her into what she is.

An Idol

"It's all their fault..." He muttered, drinking some coffee. "Those little brats..."

A knock then interrupted his thoughts. The door opened to reveal his wife as she walked into. He saw that she looked a little emotional. Then she spoke. "Are we doing the right thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean" She said, forcefully. "We have disowned our own daughter because of her choice in life, I know she said horrible things to us both but I said some things that I should't of done"

Mr. Nishikino rose from his chair and paused the video, he slowly walked over to his wife and pulled her into a side hug. "Honey, she deserved every bit of it. One day, she'll see sense and will come running back" He said quietly, but inside he was grinning. "Why do you think I wanna get those Muse girls to perform?"

She blinked as she looked up at her husband. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Nevermind love" He mumbled, kissing her temple. "We have this little one to worry about now"

Mrs. Nishikino smiled up at him, kissing his cheek and left him to his study. Once she left, he returned to his chair and resumed the video. The music video was 'Sunny Day Song' as he glared at all of the girls in the video, he even saw how close both Nico and Maki were afterwards. "This makes me sick...I will get rid of those Idols. Starting with that Yazawa"

/

_Clunk!_

Both Maki and Nico panted as they were naked under the sheets. Sweating and blushing brightly. Nico's hand was hanging off the bed as something fell out of her hand and landed on the floor. Both of the girls hairs were messy and tangled up...both girls had lost their cherries. Maki rolled over to Nico and captured her lips with a kiss, which Nico responded to as she kissed her back slowly. Maki pulled away from her as she rested her sweaty forehead against Nico's. "That was-"

"Nico-incredible?" Nico grinned, slowly sitting up while holding the bed sheets to her chest. "You aren't hurting too much are you?"

Maki giggled slightly, playing with her hair in between her fingers. She also slowly sat up and looked at Nico. "No, only a little Nico-chan. I should be fine...Mind you, I could ask you the same thing"

Nico just smirked at the younger girl, she slowly got out of the bed. Blood was leaking a little out of her area but most of it was dried up, Nico quickly grabbed some fresh undies and bra, along with some fresh clothes as she went into her bathroom. Maki slowly rose her hands up to her neck, she felt it was damp and a little wet, where Nico was sucking on her neck. She was certain that there is a hickey. Maki got out of the bed and also grabbed some clean clothes and underwear, she started to dress herself as she eyed an object on the floor.

A sex toy.

Maki blushed faintly as she looked at it. The toy was covered in wet fluid with a mixture of blood, it was also double ended and had a vibrating function. It made both her and Nico feel really good after a while, after time they both reached their limits together. She shook her head to get rid of those dirty thoughts. The door opened and Nico stepped out of her bathroom. "You can use the bathroom now, Maki-chan"

The girl smiled as she started to walked into the bathroom to freshen herself up after the activities. Nico quickly opened the window to get rid on the musky smell, made her bed and sprayed her room with her strawberry perfume. She quickly picked up the toy, went to her chest of draws and pulled out some wipes. She cleaned all off the stains and quickly shoved it back into its box and placed it under her bed.

Maki left the bathroom as she slowly walked into Nico's room. "Now, I have a question"

"Huh?"

"Where did you get the toy from?" Maki questioned. "I didn't think you were that type-"

"Oh believe me, I'm not!" Nico cut her off. She played with her fingers as she eyed her red haired lover. "For once it wasn't Nozomi who gave it to me"

Maki blinked. If it wasn't Nozomi, who is the biggest pervert out of the group, then who? "Then...who?" Maki sat down next to Nico, looking curious.

The raven-haired girl just grinned in Maki's direction. "It was Hanayo"

"WHAT!?" Maki screeched from shock, flushing up bright. "I-I didn't think she was that type! Why did she buy you one?!"

"Hey! I didn't ask for it!" Nico said, blushing as she turned away from Maki. "You won't believe it..."

**FLASHBACK**

_Tomorrow was the final day together as Muse. Sunny Day Song was a huge hit for all the Idols in Japan. Nico just sighed as she got out of her costume and went back into her normal clothes. She is gonna miss being together as Muse but least they will always be friends. She was just about to leave as she grabbed her bag, a knock was heard on the door. "Yes?" Nico said._

_The door opened, Hanayo walked through who was holding a gift bag. "H-Hi Nico-chan" she greeted shyly. "I have a-a present for you"_

_"Oh?" Nico looked over at the bag in Hanayo's hands. "What is it?"_

_"W-Well, I noticed that sometimes you get stressed" She quickly shoved the bag into Nico's hands while blushing. "M-Me and Rin-chan have our own to use together. So, maybe i-it will help you too...So I brought you one" Then she quickly left Nico alone._

_Nico saw how fast Hanayo had left. She blinked as she looked into the bag, the item was boxed. She pulled out the box and opened it. "WHAT THE HECK!?" Nico dropped the box in shock. Inside was a doubled ended sex toy. "HANAYO!?" Nico quickly shoved the box into her bag and started to chase the shy brunette. "Come back here you freak!"_

_Hanayo screeched as she ran off and away from Nico. "N-Nico-chan! I'm sorry! I-I just wanted to help!...__**Darekatasukete**__!"_

**END**

"So thats why you were chasing her?" Maki said, playing with her hair. "Most of us were a little confused that day. Who would of thought that her and Rin have been doing things together"

Nico nervously laughed as she tied up her hair into her pigtails. "That's why Rin asked if we've done things. I'm not sure how they got started in the first place"

Both girls grew hungry, so they left Nico's room and went to grab a small snack. They were still alone in the apartment for a while longer, which they were happy about. Maki played with her hair as Nico snuggled up to her as she turned on the TV. While they watched the TV, Maki's phone had buzzed beside her. She picked up her phone and unlocked it.

"What's up?"

"It's an notification" Maki said, clicking on the notification. The web page was the 'School Idol' page, she clicked on the small button on the page and it came up. It was an email. "Hmm, its an email"

Nico blinked, who was moving closer to see it. "Well, read it"

_**Yazawa Nico and Nishikino Maki**_

_**It's amazing to hear that Muse will be the opening act for the next Love Live! It is Kira Tsubasa from A-RISE, I'm sending this message to as this is to be kept secret understand? Rumours have been going around about this Love Live. I have heard from Honoka about the situation that Maki is in, and we can't help but worry. Erena, Anju and myself are thinking this could be a set up. If you guys wanna contact us then ask Honoka for my cell number! Hope to hear from you soon.**_

_**A-RISE**_

"Looks like I'm not the only one..." Maki mutters, closing her phone up. "I just have a hunch that it's my father"

Nico just sighed as she kissed the inside of Maki's wrist, making the red head blush slightly. "I know A-RISE want to keep this secret but the others need to know. We can't have anyone getting hurt or worse"

Maki knew she was right. They need to get into contact with A-RISE when they next see Honoka, which will be tomorrow at practise. But Maki doesn't want anyone to get hurt in case it was a set up. "But what will the others say? We can't scare them off from performing!"

"I know, Maki-chan" Nico smiled sweetly, brushing Maki's hair from her face while gripping onto her hand. "We'll ask Honoka tomorrow for Tsubasa-san's number and take it from there. We'll see what A-RISE will say about it"

The door was about to open. Nico and Maki quickly stopped being a couple and just ate up their lunches. Nico's mother had returned home along with her children. "Onee-chan! Miss Maki-chan! We had so much fun!" Cheered Cocoro, who was holding a few balloons. "You should of came with us!"

Nico chuckled and done her Nico-Nii pose. "Nico-Nico-Nii~ Nico was very busy with her practise with her member's of Muse. But Nico-Nii promises to come next time!"

Cotaro, who was holding his red balloon, walked over to Maki. She smiled down at the younger boy, she had grown very attached to the youngest Yazawa. Cotaro smiled up at Maki, holding up his balloon to her. "Red Balloon"

Maki giggled slightly at him. "It's a very nice balloon, Cotaro" she looked up at the balloon. But then Cotaro tapped her knee, which made her look down at him. "Hmm?"

"Red balloon" He said again, he then placed the string into her hand. "Maki-chan"

Nico's mother smiled over at her son and Maki, while taking off her coat. "He wanted to buy you a balloon. He likes you very much, Maki-chan"

Maki felt tears form into her violet eyes, as she gently pulled the young boy into a hug. Cotaro hugged Maki back with a big smile on his face. Nico smiled over at her new girlfriend and her brother in an embrace. Maki has been through so much this past week, she got kicked out of her own home, hurt by her parents and disowned. But Nico was glad that she managed to save Maki in time. "Nico-chan?"

"Yes mama?" Looking at her.

"May I talk with you in the kitchen?"

"Umm okay?"

Mrs. Yazawa and Nico moved away from the living room, as Maki was being bundled by the youngest siblings. Nico looked up at her mother with curious eyes. "What?"

Her mother just smiled at her daughter with a hint of pink in her cheeks. "I approve"

"Approve? Approve of what?" Nico questioned.

"My darling daughter has become a woman" She said, smiling while leaning against the fridge. "Don't you think I didn't notice? Those legs are a dead give away"

Nico blushed up so bright at her mother's words. "Wh-What!? We haven't d-done anything-"

Her mother laughed at her but then she turned serious. "But I will never have 'that' in this house okay? Go to a hotel next time"

Nico just covered her face up as it was so red. This was really embarrassing! She felt like Maki at this moment. "I-I'm sorry, it will never happen again. It just...happened"

The taller woman smiled at her eldest daughter as she rubbed her hair. "I knew something was going on. I never knew that my daughter was into girls, but I approve of your relationship with Maki-chan. She is part of this family now, Maki is great with your brother and sisters. She will make the perfect wife for you~"

"Mama..." Nico groaned, still covering her face.

Her mother just giggled as she planted a kiss on her daughter's head and hugged her from behind. "You are Nico-Nico-Nii and she is Maki-Maki-Maa~" And she knew that her daughter was grinning at that. Nico-Nico-Nii and Maki-Maki-Maa sounds like a new catchphrase for the future when Nico and Maki perform at the live show.

_**If you guys want a lemon version of what Nico and Maki got up to then let me know!**_


End file.
